upon homecoming
by boreduntilnoend
Summary: This is after the train takes Peeta and Katniss home from the 74th hunger games, but beffore the second book begins
1. Chapter 1: home

Authors note: I am completely new at this so please review my story and let me know how I am doing, and what could make my stories better thanks so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games

Chapter 1: Home

I know that I have reached district twelve when I see a thin layer of black coal dust in the distance. The train slows and pulls up in a vast crowd of people. I search for the three people that I desperately want to see; Prim, my mom, and Gale. I give up looking and turn around to see Peeta walking up to me, we stand there in silence. I want nothing but to tell him that he doesn't have to freeze me out, I did what I needed to do, he can't blame me for that. Plus I still don't know if I love Gale or if I love Peeta. I miss the boy who gave me the bread so many years ago, but I can't tell him how much I miss him, that would be cruel. Peeta holds out his hand, waiting for mine.

"One more time? For the audience?" Peeta doesn't sound angry in the least bit, is voice is hollow. What is going to happen to our friendship? I grab his hand, and hold onto it with a firm grip. I never want to let go, I want Peeta to stay with me but I also want to go hunting in the forest with Gale. The games have really screwed everything up.

I recompose my face into a bright smile, and we step out into the crowd. Everyone in district twelve is there cheering for having us home, or cheering because a district twelve tribute has finally won the Hunger Games. I look at Peeta to see if he has composed his face as well when I see them. Prim! Mom! Gale!

"Prim, Mom, Gale!" I scream for the as I break into a full run towards them. Prim meets me half way and I pick her up and hold her tightly in my arms. "Prim, I missed you so much."

"I m-missed you too." I hold her back to look and her petal-shaped face to find her crying.

"Don't cry I am never leaving you again."

"I know, but I didn't think you were coming home."  
"I promised you that I would try didn't I? Now stop crying"

Prim nods her head and holds me tighter, when our mom approaches. I smile at her and get a warm smile back. I have fully forgiven her for leaving me and Prim when our father died, and feel bad that I treated her so horribly before I left for the arena.

"Welcome home." Now my eyes are searching for Gale and I can't find him

"Were is Gale?"

"Oh he left," is all my mother says


	2. Chapter 2: pain

Authors note: This is two days after the come home, in Peeta's POV. Okay how am I doing? Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games

Chapter two: Pain

I walk into my new home and wait for the pain to crush me. Katniss the love of my life doesn't love me and might be in love with another man. Every time I see her it is a punch in the gut. She is so cruel. Pretending to love me, every kiss, hug, and word was a lie. My love was just another way to win the games. No I shouldn't think of her like I don't know if I can. Despite everything she has done to me I still love her.

I sluggishly walk into my room and plop onto my bed. I crawl under the covers and wait for the nightmares to find me.

…

"Run," scream for her to run but she says were she is. Doesn't she realize she will die if she doesn't run?  
"I don't want to run anymore," she replies as I see her death moving closer.

I want to turn around and pick her up and carry her to safety but my feet refuse to go back. The monsters launch at her and she doesn't try to fight them off. They tear into her flesh ripping her to shreds. I want to look away but I can't. Her screams of agony fill my ears and send me into agony myself. Her screams die off and no more movement comes from her body. I know that she is dead. Katniss is no more, I will destroy the monsters, the gamemakers for doing this to her.

"KATNISS," I scream as I jolt upright. I am drenched in sweet and gasping for air. It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare. I want to see her, make sure that she is okay but I know that she would want me to keep a distance.

I can't let myself get like this again. I have to stop caring. Katniss isn't what is hurting me caring for her is. I know that she wished we were friends but I can't be her friend. Loving her is just too much. I will keep my distance from her and try hard to stop loving her.

I get up knowing that sleep is a useless cause, and move around until I find a canvas, paint, and brushes. I sit down and paint the horrors of my nightmare, the true horrors of the Hunger Games


	3. Chapter 3: Wishing

Authors note: This is Katniss POV. Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Game

Chapter 3: Wishing

The chill of the morning make a shiver run down my spine. Once again I am alone in the woods. Gale has to work in the coal mines, leaving me alone to hunt. I am alone constantly these days. Gale works in the mines everyday but Saturday, and Peeta… Well Peeta has been ignoring me. I haven't spoken to him since the day we got off of the train.

I miss my two best friends. It's dangerous when I am left alone; it gives me time to think. I have too much time to think. Gale didn't stay to say hi when I got home, but I wasn't upset, like I was when Peeta locked himself in his room the night that I told him I wasn't in love with him. But during the games it was Gale, not Peeta who I wanted with me. I don't know if I love Peeta or if I love Gale or if I love anyone at all. Thinking about it just makes me more confused.

I wait in my tree for hours waiting for some animal to pass by, but none do, increasing my feeling of loneliness. I wish Gale was hear, and we would fall into our normal pattern of being friends once again. Even on Saturday s he is not the same Gale that I left behind. He is more distant. I wonder what has happened to the Gale that I remember.

A rabbit comes out of the middle of nowhere and I shoot it without a second thought. I clime down to retrieve my kill. The rabbit is small and will feed one person at most. I wish this would be enough to keep Gale's family full but know that the rabbit fall short. Before leaving the woods I cheek the snares that I set up yesterday and got lucky with two more rabbits. This will be more than enough to feed Gale's family. I no longer have to worry about feeding my own family; the Capitol takes care of that for me. I drop the rabbits off at Gale's house, and head home. On the way home I pass by the bakery.

"Hello Katniss how are you," the baker calls out. He has always been friendly one of my favorite people to sell squirrels.

"Fine how about you."

"Good thanks."

That was the end of our conversation. I want to have a light carefree conversation like that with his youngest son. I see him at the ovens baking the bread, and want to yell out to him but I keep walking. I wish that I and the bread boy could be friends once again. Everything that I want is just a wish, nothing more. It's probable that none of my wishes will come true.

Authors note: Okay I know that this was really short, but please tell me what you thought. Also tips would be awesome so please review. Thanks for reading


End file.
